


Regina's Quick Fix: Greg Mendell

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Regina meets up with Greg Mendell at Granny's Diner, thanking him for calling her about Henry. He looks familiar to her, but she can't place him. Greg takes advantage of her, not realizing he's scratching her itch and how she's going to feel about herself when she realizes who he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: How about another? It's been a good day. And I should be studying! Please enjoy!

**Greg Mendell**

“I hope you enjoy your pie. It’s on me.” Regina moved to stand in front of Greg Mendell.  “I’m Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. I’m also Henry’s mother.”

Greg paused the fork in mid-air and commented, “Oh, he’s the cute little kid that was wandering through the woods, right?”

“Yes, I just wanted to thank you for calling me about him.” Regina studied his face, feeling he was familiar to her, but not able to distinguish who he was.

“Yeah, no, no sweat, I have a soft spot for little kids in trouble.” Greg replied, taking another bite of pie.

Regina cocked her head, she wondered out loud, “I’m fairly certain we haven’t met before, but you do seem oddly familiar.”

“I don’t see how that’s possible unless …” Greg scooped up a bit of pie, continuing, “have you spent a lot of time in Carlisle, Pennsylvania?” He jested as he took a bite of pie.

Regina laughed, “No, I can’t say that I have.” She paused to glance over him, trying to place him. “Well, if there’s anything you need during your stay here, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Greg left the remainder of his pie on the table, looking up at her with a smirk, he proposed, “Well, there is one thing. Can I talk with you privately about something?”

He stood up walking to the back of the restaurant; Regina following close behind. He opened the door to the restroom and let her walk through first. Locking the door behind him, he turned and captured her against the wall, dipping his head his lips locked on her pulse point and Regina groaned as he sucked. His hands cupped her breasts, moving down her chest. Resting his thumbs on her abdomen, he massaged her back with his fingers.

Regina trembled as she reached for his belt, fumbling as she tried to loosen it. Finally the belt slide free and she unhooked the button to his jeans, the zipper sliding down as she yanked his pants and underwear free of his hips. His member sprung free and he pulled her skirt up her butt, smiling as he realized she wore no panties. He slid her body up the wall, thrusting his cock into her wet heat. He paused a moment, thinking of his father. _For you, Father, for you._

He pulled out and thrust into her again, removing his mind from this moment. He didn’t want to feel; he just wanted to fuck her. Regina never thought fucking a stranger would be so exhilarating. He was thrusting into her hard, bruising her. How she wished she was bent over the toilet, but her tummy was already taut. She felt her walls tighten around Greg’s cock.

Thrusting hard into her, Greg felt his balls tighten. Regina’s body began to tremble and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming through her high. Greg thrust two more hard thrusts into her and felt pulses of cum deposit into her belly. They stilled and then he released her, her body sliding down the wall. Greg righted his clothing over him, unlocked the door and strode out, leaving Regina alone to figure out who had just fucked her.

**Quick Epilogue**

Regina entered the room where Greg was staying in Granny’s Inn. Greg opened the door, pulling his phone away from his ear when he saw her. “You know, I’m all set on towels, if that’s why you’re here. I air dry.”

Regina turned to set the door at her back and she felt sick. Here was the little boy, whom she had wanted as her own, and she had fucked him. She swallowed the bile in her throat and said, “I’m here because I realized why you looked so familiar to me. It’s because we have met before, haven’t we, Owen?”


End file.
